The world's population is increasing and the food supply is getting more and more important. Furthermore, the production of food has a considerable negative effect on the environment, especially the waste from the production of animal protein. The loss of energy is also higher when food is produced from animal sources than from cereals. In order to feed a growing population, the countries of the world have to review their present usage of all raw materials potentially suitable for food and convert more of the present animal feed into food for humans.
The market for vegetarian food is growing with an increasing speed and the interest in using plant foods as a replacement or a supplement to food from animal sources is becoming more widespread. This is exemplified inter alia by the market success observed for the recently introduced mycoprotein products. One objective of the present invention is to make available improved methods for the production of fermented cereal products.
In Indonesia, meat is often substituted with tempeh (tempe), a soybean product made through fermentation with a fungus. Tempeh can also be made from other raw material such as beans, peas, wheat etc. Tempeh in Indonesia is often made at home in a small-scale production, while in Holland, Japan, and the USA, large-scale production of soybean tempeh has been implemented. The production of tempeh is however prone to microbial contamination and quality variations. Another objective of the present invention is thus to make available an improved process for the production of fermented food products of tempeh-type.
Cereals (Wheat, Barley, Rye, Oats) have excellent nutritional properties. Cereals are often used as animal feed. Wheat and oats are also used e.g. for making breakfast cereals, while wheat flour is used for bakery and bread. Barley is mainly used for beer production. Rye is mostly used for baking bread. One objective of the present invention is to make available novel cereal-based products in order to increase the use of cereals in human food, as to let the valuable properties of cereals benefit the consumer. Another objective is to produce cereal based products exhibiting improved nutritional value, such as improved mineral availability, improved vitamin status and retained low glycaemic index.
Barley (Hordeum vulgare) has excellent nutritional properties but is presently mainly used as animal feed. Among barley based products for human consumption, beer constitutes the largest product. In beer however, not all of the valuable properties of barley benefit the consumer. One objective of the present invention is thus to make available novel barley-based products to increase the use of barley in human food. Another objective is to produce barley-based products for human consumption, said products exhibiting improved nutritional value, such as improved mineral availability and improved glycaemic index.